


Harry's Pensieve

by WorthIt



Series: The Pensieve Duology [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Clothed Sex, Cupboard Sex, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthIt/pseuds/WorthIt
Summary: A collection of Harry's favorite memories from his pensieve.





	Harry's Pensieve

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by Mucinex and the worst fucking cold of my life. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> ALSO if anyone wants to beta this hot mess for me PLEASE yell at me over at spicy-bunz on tumblr.

The door to the Dursleys house opened with a creak. The ordinary, simple furniture of Harry’s childhood was almost shocking in it’s normalcy and the surprise made him hesitate just inside the door. But then a warm hand was on the small of his back and a soft voice was in his ear.

“Potter, I wouldn’t have thought it, but these muggles seem even more boring than you made them out to be.”

Harry huffed out a laugh and took the encouragement for what it was and stepped inside no. 4 Privet Drive for the last time. Although nobody had been inside for nearly a year, it was only a little dusty. The same photos were on the mantle, the same couch stood in the living room. The same cupboard under the stairs.

“Potter. What is this.”

Harry looked over, bemusedly watching Draco inspect the room’s entertainment system. His hair was no longer slicked back, hanging around his face like a curtain. His eyes no longer had the deep bags Harry had come to expect from him, though he had it on good authority that Draco still had the same nightmares. He still had the same pointy face, the same sneer. The same Malfoy, but changed.

He was currently crouched in front of the television, wiping the dust from the thick glass. Harry took a moment to admire his arse, cupped beautifully by the muggle slacks he was wearing, then reached over to the remote and turned the television on. Draco jumped, then glared back at Harry when he started laughing.

Shacklebolt had told him that the Dursleys were set to be escorted from their safehouse within the next few days, and Harry had decided to take the opportunity to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. When Draco heard about it, he’d announced that he would come with Harry to make sure he didn’t "Get kidnapped by his rabid fans” on the way. But Harry knew it was to keep him company and keep the memories of the house at bay, and he appreciated it.

Harry showed Draco the living room (“This is your cousin?” Draco held up a picture of Dudley off the mantle, his face set into a sneer), Harry’s upstairs bedroom (“ _This_ is the bed you slept on?””Not everyone has enchanted mattresses, Draco.”), the kitchen (“What. Is that.””A refrigerator, Draco.””A what.”)

And last, but not least....

“So, this is the infamous cupboard?”

Harry nodded, not bothering to look at the expression on Draco’s face. Not wanting to. He waited for the jokes. The, “No wonder you’re so short, Potter.” or “This is just depressing, Potter.”

What he wasn’t expecting was Draco to stare at the cupboard for a moment and then reach down, yank the door open and crawl inside. Harry blinked.

“Er...Draco?”

Harry watched a cloud of dust _poof_ out of the door frame as Draco began to angrily shift around.

“This was your cupboard? _This?_ This is barely big enough for a **_dog._ ** Harry. Harry, I can’t sit up in here.” Harry hear a sharp _thud_ then a frustrated _shit!_ “Those...those bloody muggles! You slept in here for, what? Eight, nine years?”

“Eleven, I think.” Harry said, feeling a little faint.

Draco’s blonde head popped out, glaring angrily up at Harry. His cheeks were flushed and his normally platinum hair was grey with dust and grime. Harry thought he saw a spider crawl up the collar of his shirt.

“ **_Eleven?_   **Eleven years? They had you in here when you were a  ** _baby_ **?”

Harry shrugged, not knowing what to say. He supposed so; he’d never asked.

Draco stared up at him from his hands and knees, eyes wild and hair a mess. Then he stood up, cupped Harry’s face and kissed him. They had kissed before (many, many times before), but this time was different. Maybe it was because of where they were, or because this wasn’t the reaction Harry was expecting. Or maybe it was that when Draco drew away, he pulled Harry down into the cupboard with him.

Harry jerked, resisting Draco’s hold on his arm. “Draco, I-what? No, Draco-”

“Harry.” Harry stopped and looked at Draco. He had a look of determination, at odds with his now dirty, unkept hair. “Trust me.”

Harry wavered for a moment but then, after closing his eyes and taking a breath, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled into the cupboard.

If Draco thought it was small with just himself in it, it was downright claustrophobic with both of them in there. Harry looked bewilderingly down at Draco, who was currently manhandling him in a position so that they could both fit. When they were as he wanted, he reached over Harry and closed the door. 

“Draco, what-”

He was cut off when Draco smashed their lips together and his legs came up to wrap around Harry’s torso. Draco threw his arms around a bewildered Harry’s neck and proceeded to give him one of the best snogs of his life. After a few moments of this Harry came up for air and sputtered at the clouds of dust now floating around them. As Draco reared back up towards his mouth, a laughing Harry gently pushed him back by the shoulders.

“Draco, what the hell are you doing? Merlin's beard, we’re in my cupboard.”

Draco propped himself up on his elbows, his unkempt hair and clothes (coupled with the new tent in his pants) making him look utterly ridiculous. He was panting and glaring up at Harry.

“Potter- Harry, stop, I’m trying to be noble.”

That only made Harry laugh harder. After a few breathless moments of laughter and Draco smacking his shoulder, Harry was calm enough to look down at Draco. He glared back, the colour high on his cheeks.

“I want,” he started, then stopped. His gaze darted down to Harry’s shoulder, then back into his eyes. “Harry, I want to wipe away every bloody memory you have of this house. But I can’t do that. So,” He stopped, licking his lips as he did so. He took a breath as if bracing himself for what he was about to say, then he leaned forward so that he was whispering in Harry’s ear.

“So let’s make at least one good memory in this fucking cupboard.”

He said it as if he were telling Harry a secret and emphasized it with a roll of his hips.

Harry blinked. Then he registered what Draco meant and he groaned, letting his forehead drop down onto Draco’s shoulder. Draco began to splutter.

“Shit, Potter no. We don’t have to-” But Draco was cut off with a moan as Harry grabbed his hips and ground down against Draco’s hardness with his own.

It was a blur of dust and zippers from there. Draco first pulled out Harry’s half-hard cock from his jeans, squeezing the base and then giving it two, three pumps from the base to the head until it was full and red. Harry moaned into Draco’s shoulder then pulled back, snagging his lips in a messy kiss as he wanked him off.

Then he pulled away and shifted his attention to Draco’s zipper and began the arduous battle with his trousers. After a moment of frustration, he was finally able to get the trousers down until they were just past his arse. Just far enough for what they wanted.

His heart thudded as he watched Draco’s cock bob out of his pants, already weeping with pre-cum. Harry inched forward in the cupboard, bumping his knee against the wall in the process.

“Ow, shit!”

Draco snorted and watched as Harry reached a hand down around his cock. He sighed and let his head fall back with a thud against the wall, mouth falling open as Harry pumped his cock. He squeezed around the head, watching a pearl of liquid leak out before he let go to reach down and fondle Draco’s balls, running his fingers through the pale hair there. Harry trailed kisses along Draco’s throat, their moans filling the small space, making Harry’s head swim.

Harry reached under Draco’s balls and found his arsehole, rubbing it in small circles. Draco swore and scrambled for his wand.

“Fuck, Potter- _move_!”

Harry shifted and put more weight on his knees, giving Draco just enough room to snag his wand out of his back pocket. Panting, he let out a quick _Ante Coitum_. As Harry rubbed, the muscles relaxed and became wet, making the way easy for his finger. But before he could even get it halfway in, Draco reached down, yanked his hand free and made a grab for Harry’s cock.

“Come on Potter, want it so bad-”

Harry scrambled to find a position that worked, he pulled up Draco’s legs...and realized that Draco’s trousers were still in the way. Harry laughed as Draco began trying to shimmy a leg out of his trousers, and only laughed harder at Draco’s agonized yell when he couldn’t get his dress shoe through the leg. Harry had tears streaming down his face as he reached over to help.

“Draco-no, c’mere.”

With a fair amount of twisting and laughing and heads banging against walls and stairs, Draco’s leg was finally free of the trousers from hell.

Harry promptly grabbed Draco’s hips and hauled him up until he could line the head of his cock up with his arsehole. Draco wrapped his arms around the back of Harry’s neck as the head of his cock finally breached and Draco groaned as Harry thrust in, the way relaxed and loose. Harry pushed until he felt his balls press flush and warm against Draco’s bottom.

They took a moment, just breathing together like that in the too-small cupboard. Then Harry started to move, pulling out an inch then thrusting back in. He began to pick up pace until the cupboard was filled with the noises of them fucking. Draco gasped, a hand reaching back against the wall to get better leverage as Harry fucked him into the threadbare mattress. Draco crossed his ankles and arched his back, grinding his arse down on Harry’s cock.

“Fffffuck, Harry. Harry yes, like that.”

Harry panted, his head feeling like it was on fire watching Draco pant and grind. He watched as Draco took his hand off the wall and grabbed his own cock off of where it bobbed against his white dress shirt and began wanking himself off. Harry groaned, feeling Draco clench warm-wet around his cock as he throbbed in his hand.

Draco’s eyes met his, he bit his lip and squeezed just under the head of his cock so that a stream of liquid dribbled out onto his fist.

Their pace was fast and brutal and neither of them lasted long.

Draco moaned, his arm around Harry’s neck tightening as he came in his hand, spunk shooting out onto his shirt and some hitting the wall behind him. Harry groaned as Draco tightened around him, pumping in one, two, three more times until he came. Harry gently brought his weight down on Draco’s body, feeling himself slip free as he did.

They laid there like that until the dust had settled and their bodies had cooled. Harry lifted his head and looked down at Draco, where he was met with the Malfoyiest Sneer he had ever seen. Draco started to giggle, which made Harry giggle. Eventually they were laughing on top of each other in the dust and come in the cupboard under the stairs, arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I'm trying really hard to do is to use British wording in this fic. Nothing cheeses me off more than when something is set in Britain and they call football soccer. SO if anyone notices me using a distinctly American word or phrasing for something where a British word exists, please tell me. I'm also keeping in mind that Harry Potter is set in the 90's, so I'm trying to keep any technology I mention dated. Again, if you see me mention an iphone or something, please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
